


I Like It Rough

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [30]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	I Like It Rough

Chapter 30 I Like It Rough  
索林被戴绿帽子了，给他套脑袋上的那个人不是别人，而是他关系不错的表弟，丹恩！  
这事是巴德说的，说那天看到瑟兰迪尔打扮得神神秘秘，把金发束起来了不说，还戴了一副遮住半张脸的墨镜，巴德原本想去打个招呼，但看到瑟兰迪尔和一个红发男人进了咖啡屋，就没有动作。  
他是来这里接他的“孙子”布兰德的。说是孙子，岁数也不小了，和贝恩差不多大，只是辈分比较低；布兰德每天都在这里打工，40岁的巴德放心不下自己50岁表侄的儿子，便开车来接人，怎成想遇到了瑟兰迪尔。  
索林和瑟兰迪尔处一块已经好几年了，暂且不算那磨磨唧唧单相思的四年，也足够消磨殆尽二人交往的新鲜感和甜蜜，巴德想，更何况索林这些日子愈发忙碌，似乎是带头在搞什么研究，去了临市开会，他和瑟兰迪尔是聚少离多……巴德相信索林，相信瑟兰迪尔，可……如果这件事发生一次两次也就罢了，可巴德天天来天天见同一个男人，而且每天瑟兰迪尔脸上的都笑愈发加深——那种发自内心的开心和信任的微笑，就是巴德心再宽也没法往“见朋友”上想了。  
他偷偷摸摸拍了一张二人见面的照片，给索林打了电话。  
“最近怎么样啊？”  
“挺忙的。”  
“几天啊，老长时间没见你了。”  
“得一个月，我下个星期就回去了。”  
“诶，瑟兰迪尔还好吧，我觉得他最近精神不太好的样子啊。”  
“给他打电话的时候还好好的呢，巴德，你什么时候看透过瑟兰迪尔？有什么事直说，少打游击。”  
“这个……”巴德一五一十地把自己见的说了。  
电话那头索林沉默一会，跟巴德嘱咐这事我知道，你不要放在心上。  
巴德挂断电话就心想自己是不是……有点对不住瑟兰迪尔？  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔笑着进了门，今天是索林回来的日子，而丹恩拜托自己的事情也进行得差不多，答应了他保密，不过，瑟兰迪尔心想，这事有谁会问起呢？  
还真有人问起。  
“索林，你回来怎么也不告诉我一声？”瑟兰迪尔把买好的食材放到冰箱里，对索林笑道，“你快去洗个澡，好好休息，晚餐我马上做。”  
“不必了……”索林把自己陷在沙发中，盯着瑟兰迪尔寻思怎么问，瑟兰迪尔反倒先开口：“你今天怪怪的……”  
“……”索林看着瑟兰迪尔。在巴德的强迫下，疑神疑鬼地把行李托运回家，他去了趟咖啡厅，巴德说兄弟我只能帮你到这里了，索林想学瑟兰迪尔翻个白眼给这个看热闹不嫌事大的，正好撞上瑟兰迪尔和丹恩接头，他躲在远处像个调查妻子行踪的醋罐子老公看一红一金两个人谈笑风生。  
他知道，丹恩自从在医院里收获瑟兰迪尔的微笑一枚后就对这个“嫂子”好感剧增，想方设法地套近乎，瑟兰迪尔也喜欢这个表弟。  
索林知道瑟兰迪尔不会背叛自己，但他不喜欢瑟兰迪尔对他抱有秘密，尤其那个秘密还牵扯到了瑟兰迪尔的可能追求者，近水楼台的表弟丹恩。  
直到他看到瑟兰迪尔看丹恩的眼神。  
“你有什么瞒着我吗，瑟兰迪尔？”索林·心里小算盘噼里啪啦乱响·橡木盾开口。  
瑟兰迪尔动作明显一怔，随后提高音调：“不，我怎么可能呢。”  
“……”索林点点头，“你果然有事瞒着我。”  
瑟兰迪尔不理他，索林阴沉着脸起身握住瑟兰迪尔的手腕把他往卧室里拉，不等瑟兰迪尔反应便把他扯到怀里，像是要揉到自己身体里一般紧紧箍着他，“瑟兰……瑟兰……”索林一声一声叫着。  
“你今天是怎么了……”瑟兰迪尔亲了一下索林的侧脸，怎奈这好像是火星蹦到炸药堆里，轰地一下将索林的理智炸裂，索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔的双唇，霸道地撬开他的牙齿，双手顺他的脊梁滑到瑟兰迪尔翘臀上，揉捏两块臀肉。  
“你有事瞒着我，瑟兰迪尔，你有大事瞒着我……”索林一边说一般亲吻瑟兰迪尔，隔着裤子抓着瑟兰迪尔的屁股，瑟兰迪尔扭了几下，用自己胯部磨蹭索林的，感受到二人那里都硬起来，瑟兰迪尔看着索林的眼睛，他想说什么了然于心。  
这家伙真是……  
“我……在你出差的时候……完成了一篇网文，主角以你为原型……”  
“不，不是这个……”索林慢慢将手探入瑟兰迪尔衣服下摆，在他前胸上摸索，修剪整齐的指甲在上面划出一道道钝线。  
瑟兰迪尔仰头把脖子搭在索林肩膀上，舔舔嘴唇，道：“菲力和奇力被莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡骗到漫展出COS看摊，小姑娘起哄，奇力亲了莱戈拉斯一口，菲力被她们摸了个遍，阿拉贡没阻止。”  
“也不是这个……”索林侧头含住瑟兰迪尔的耳垂，吸吮几下便用舌头拨弄，瑟兰迪尔发痒，不停哼哼，“给你个关键词，”索林说，“咖啡。”  
瑟兰迪尔听了笑意愈发浓厚：“……为什么不动用一点极端的手段，让我告诉你呢，亲爱的？”  
“极端手段，你指什么？”索林心想这便是了，自己太忙，在情事上难免冷落了瑟兰迪尔，他去找丹恩无非是想借这个机会给自己发个警告。而丹恩又和这个“表嫂”合得来，于是……  
之后的事实证明索林脑洞太大，把瑟兰迪尔想象得太淫荡了，现在暂且不表。  
“你完全可以……”瑟兰迪尔在索林耳畔低声诱惑，索林皱紧眉头一副“你说啥”的表情，瑟兰迪尔哈哈一笑，攥着索林的手腕便把索林的手用力按在自己屁股上，凑到索林嘴边，用舌头舔他的唇纹。  
“安全词。”索林咬着牙说。  
瑟兰迪尔眼珠一转，心想着这次卖表弟也无所谓啦，双唇微启说道：“铁骑。”  
\---  
“铁骑”是小时候，索林和迪斯给丹恩起的外号。那个时候他们在乡下，丹恩作死偷偷跟随着大人打野猪，把两条腿摔断了，坐着轮椅总是跟在二人身后，说自己是一个被改造的机械战警，如果有野猪迪斯你跳上来我带着你离开，让表哥一个人在那里让猪拱好了。迪斯哈哈一笑，说你可真是钢铁上的骑士，于是这个名号就定下来了。  
可这事只有自己、迪斯和丹恩三人知道，丹恩什么时候和瑟兰迪尔关系这么好了？他虽然不生气——毕竟终究是要告诉瑟兰迪尔的——但还是挑起一边嘴角佯装大怒，将黏在自己身上的瑟兰迪尔推开，一副深恶痛绝的模样说：“脱光了，到床上跪着。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了几声，嘟起嘴照做。  
“你并不乖。”索林脱了上衣，赤裸着胸膛说。  
现在天色并不算太晚，他拉上窗帘，卧室一下子阴暗下来，索林双手抱胸靠在床边，盯着跪趴在床上的瑟兰迪尔悠悠道：“不乖的孩子，我该如何处置？”  
“掌掴三十下。”瑟兰迪尔声音颤抖，天哪，索林阴暗起来的样子实在是太迷人，他深深呼吸了两次，平复自己激动的心情。  
他们从前并没有这么玩过。一般都是索林操他操到兴起，无意识地在他臀瓣上打几下，随后立刻反应过来，停手，不让那些该死的红印子留在瑟兰迪尔身上。  
可瑟兰迪尔喜欢被粗暴地对待，就算是疼痛，他也喜欢。  
丹恩请自己去做戏这件事他们早就商量好了，陷入爱河的丹恩求自己去扮演他的“暧昧对象”，借机拿下巴德的孙子布兰德，只不过正好赶上了索林开会；瑟兰迪尔原本打算在丹恩成功追到巴德“孙子”之后再向索林坦白，可既然索林不知听哪只黑漆漆的渡鸦添油加醋地说了这件事，不如好好抓住这个机会，玩一把。  
索林把手放到瑟兰迪尔臀瓣上按了按，这里还算一如既往地柔软而富有弹性，索林也喜欢手掌打在瑟兰迪尔臀上的感觉。  
“你要记得计数，如果中途停下，就重新来过。”索林弯曲手指在瑟兰迪尔屁股上留下几道红痕。瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气，几乎颤抖着说声：“是。”  
“啪。”瑟兰迪尔话音未落，右臀就迎来一记不算太用力的拍打，索林的力气并不小，他需要慢慢来。  
“一。”瑟兰迪尔舔舔双唇，侧头将脑袋支撑在枕头上，眼睛看向索林的方向。  
“啪。”索林又打了一掌，这次他稍稍用力，听到瑟兰迪尔一声呻吟，根本不疼不痒，索林想。  
“二。”瑟兰迪尔呢喃，他用肩膀支撑自己，双手向后扳着大腿，示意索林可以稍稍用力，他还没有得到“惩罚”，索林勾起嘴角，在瑟兰迪尔的臀上又抓一把，这次用平时操他时候掴的力气在那块白肉上打了一下，发出悦耳的一声。  
“三！”瑟兰迪尔吃痛地叫了一声，觉得这一掌似乎将自己情欲的开关拍开，他因为索林的作为兴奋，在喉咙里不停发出赞叹的声音鼓励索林继续下去。  
索林很好地get到了瑟兰迪尔的意思，于是用相同的力度又抽了一下——“啪！”  
“四！”瑟兰迪尔的臀肉抖了几下，索林看着那个地方，软软的肉好像是一块牛奶果冻，在自己的拍打下抖动，逐渐泛成粉红，好像往里面一滴一滴加入水蜜桃的汁液，逐渐晕开；每一次的抽打都会令瑟兰迪尔颤抖，发出一声声混杂着情欲的呻吟，索林不知不觉也完全硬了起来。  
他喜欢这样，喜欢掌控瑟兰迪尔，喜欢在床上宣泄自己的凌虐欲望，喜欢看着瑟兰迪尔在自己身下逐渐丧失理智，逐渐在情欲的催化下变成只为自己疯狂的小婊子。  
他从裤子里掏出自己胀大的欲望，撸了两下，随后又是一巴掌。  
这次他打得又准又狠，一声过后瑟兰迪尔的臀瓣几乎立刻涨红了起来，瑟兰迪尔也是痛苦叫喊一身后，急促地喘气，从嗓子眼里挤出一个“五”。  
六下，七下，八下……索林的动作越来越大，越来越快，瑟兰迪尔几乎无法跟上他的节奏，索林不在意从瑟兰迪尔口中喊出的一个个断断续续的数字是否正确，他只想将瑟兰迪尔的屁股打红，让那里变得敏感，变疼变热，变得无法忍受触碰。  
瑟兰迪尔咬着枕头，他没有料到索林手劲如此之大，可……  
“不必计数了，”索林脱下裤子，左手撸着高高昂起的阴茎，跪到瑟兰迪尔身后，“我会把你另一边的屁股也打红，然后操进去……”索林抓住瑟兰迪尔凌乱的金发，将他从床上拉起来，前胸紧贴他的后背，用龟头在瑟兰迪尔臀缝间暧昧地摩擦，前液粘在瑟兰迪尔一开一合的小洞边缘，模仿交媾的动作一顶一顶地调戏它。  
“嗯……给我……进来……”瑟兰迪尔狠狠收缩穴口，试图凭借一己之力将索林的阴茎吞下，索林微笑着顺势把瑟兰迪尔按在床上，单手搂起他的细腰，强迫他维持这个姿势。  
“你想要粗暴的性爱，我满足你；你想要愤怒的性爱，我一样也能满足你。”索林啃咬瑟兰迪尔惨遭蹂躏的一边，在瑟兰迪尔因痛发出的声声呻吟里留下一个齿印，同时他狠狠地抽打瑟兰迪尔另一边细嫩的臀肉，令瑟兰迪尔拱起脊梁发出一阵阵尖叫。  
“你想让我变成一个吃醋的妒夫，那我就顺遂你的心意，狠狠把你这个放荡的小骚货操到床单里，让你受尽折磨——就算是疼痛，你也会觉得爽是不是？”索林啃咬瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，手探到他的前胸捏紧瑟兰迪尔的乳头，让那粒花骨朵在他的“疼”爱下悄然绽放，另一只手也摸到瑟兰迪尔因为痛苦萌生的快感催化下，已经滴答前液的阴茎，抓紧了，从根部往头上滑动挤压。瑟兰迪尔因为疼痛溢出泪水，可他在快感中啜泣。索林的双手似乎有种特殊的魔力，无论施加给自己的是何等的痛苦，他都甘之若饴。  
“折磨我，蹂躏我，索林，用尽一切办法惩罚我，让你的怒火在我的肌肤上燃烧，让你的怨气在我血管中流淌——我是你的，请你随意使用！”瑟兰迪尔身体后仰，枕在索林肩膀上，将喉结正对索林，他的服从和信赖让索林心头一紧。  
是不是有点太过了？  
想到这里，索林双手上的力道稍稍减弱，温热的掌心在瑟兰迪尔臀上抚摸，换来后者的细小呻吟，他不忍心继续，便取来润滑剂，在瑟兰迪尔湿润的入口处挤上些许，又在自己的手指上涂上厚厚一层——有一个月没有交合，索林不知道瑟兰迪尔在这期间有没有自己动手解决过，但小心点终究是好的。  
借着润滑剂，索林将一根手指刺入瑟兰迪尔紧致的甬道中，瑟兰迪尔的肠道死死咬住索林的手指，果然是有日子没开垦过，索林耐着性子不停在瑟兰迪尔的甬道中进出，另一只手探到前方抚摸瑟兰迪尔已经滴出前液的欲望，把瑟兰迪尔伺候得舒舒服服。  
“索林，你真是狠不下心呢。”瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，“你难道不喜欢Angry Sex？”  
“不太喜欢。”索林回答得简短，他从瑟兰迪尔的甬道内抽出手指，将食指和中指涂上润滑剂探到瑟兰迪尔的洞内不停进出，像剪刀一般开合，试图让瑟兰迪尔尽快松软下来。  
“可我想试试。”瑟兰迪尔接着说，“刚刚的气氛多好啊，为何你总狠不下心呢？”  
索林觉得两根手指差不多了，便重复了一遍，插了三根手指进去。他对上瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，笑道：“你不怕疼啊？”  
“……那得看是谁动的手。”瑟兰迪尔挑起一边眉毛，直勾勾地盯着他，小眼神像一把匕首，把索林的理智一根一根挑断，索林觉得欲望像山洪一般决堤而出，他俯身，张口咬住一边的臀肉，在上面留下一个清晰的牙印，舔了舔那个像洗干净油桃的光滑屁股，在上面狠狠打了一掌。  
瑟兰迪尔立刻开始呻吟起来，索林每打一下，他便发出甜腻一声，不知是故意还是无心，瑟兰迪尔的穴口总是死死地咬住索林手指，每拍一下，穴口就收缩一下，直夹得索林忍不住戴上套子将顶端对准瑟兰迪尔粉嫩的小穴直直顶进去。  
索林的阴茎被瑟兰迪尔肠道挤压，几乎动弹不得，索林深吸一口气，长长吁出，泄愤一般在瑟兰迪尔的屁股上留下一串揉捏的痕迹，瑟兰迪尔被他的手劲弄得生疼，摆动屁股试图甩掉索林，怎奈索林反倒来了劲头，大手用力在瑟兰迪尔臀肉上拍打，健壮的躯体也开始律动，开垦瑟兰迪尔身体，抽出，顶开，一下下碾压过瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，让瑟兰迪尔在他的操干下尖叫。  
手掌每一次和瑟兰迪尔的臀肉接触，索林都觉得包裹自己的湿热地方更紧了一些，死死地吸吮他的阴茎，好像要拼尽全力将索林吸出来，以便停止索林手上的动作。  
“瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔……”索林一遍一遍呼喊爱人的名字，他不知道瑟兰迪尔的脑中Angry Sex是什么样子的，只能靠自己想象的来——虽然索林看过瑟兰迪尔笔下的啪啪啪，但……他绝对不会那么对待瑟兰迪尔。  
“索林……”瑟兰迪尔朱唇微启，跪趴在床单上的他在索林的攻势下好像真的会被钉在上面一般，“前面……摸摸前面……”或许是后面的感觉太过强烈，瑟兰迪尔体内的一股不知名字的东西早已在血管中横冲直撞，叫嚣着要释放，索林应了一声，一只手放在瑟兰迪尔腰窝上往下压，在瑟兰迪尔的一声声高呼中几乎让他趴在床单上，另一只手握住瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，让柔嫩的顶部在床单上摩擦，按压松开，不停地重复。  
瑟兰迪尔的屁股已经被索林打红，火辣辣地疼，任何细微的触碰都会引起他的战栗，索林每一次顶撞，他的髋骨都会让瑟兰迪尔发出一阵不知是因为快感还是痛觉产生的呻吟。  
听起来，应该是快感。索林想。  
他一向是对的，尤其在床上。  
当瑟兰迪尔尖叫着射得索林满手都是的时候，索林也解放在瑟兰迪尔的甬道内。索林抱着瑟兰迪尔去浴室洗澡，同时抱怨了一下别墅太大瑟兰迪尔太沉。  
“嫌我沉？”瑟兰迪尔皱眉。  
索林马上摇头：“不不，不沉，是匀称，你听错了。”  
瑟兰迪尔白了他一眼，算饶他这一次。  
“丹恩恋爱了，对象是巴德的孙子。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，冷不丁地对索林说。  
“啥？”索林明显被这信息量巨大的话造懵了，他也进了浴缸，让瑟兰迪尔斜躺在自己胸膛上，手指梳理瑟兰迪尔的发丝，“巴德有孙子？他才多少岁？够五十吗？”  
“你不应该问丹恩为何看上了还是大学生的布兰德吗？”瑟兰迪尔掐住索林的下巴，嘟嘴让他吻自己，索林亲了他的脸颊一口，瑟兰迪尔接着开口问：“你好像知道我帮丹恩演戏？”  
“我从你的眼神里就能看出来。”  
瑟兰迪尔扭过头看索林：“你，跟踪我？”  
“不，我只是歇歇脚，找了一个咖啡厅，没想到——”  
“敢强迫我的人，巴德死定了。”瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，飞快地扯开嘴角笑了一下，索林才发现自己的借口多么苍白无力，瑟兰迪尔接着说，“我很开心你相信我，我没告诉你这事也是怕你多想，但今天你的表现不够出色……”  
索林“噗”一声笑了，“不满意啊，那……”他把手沿瑟兰迪尔的侧腰向下滑，停在瑟兰迪尔软软的阴茎上，“再来一次？”  
-END-


End file.
